The invention relates to structure for holding individual glass panes together in a predesigned assembly. More specifically the invention relates to an improved strip of came. Lead and brass came are the chief support of works of stained glass and glass panels for bookcases. Like the bony skeleton, it is rigid where essential, yielding where necessary, compliant always. Such cames are generally available in six foot lengths of varied dimensions and design.
The word "came" is an Old English word meaning "string" or "length". It is also occasionally spelled "calme". The lead cames used with stained glass assemblies are made by an extrusion process. The die channels and shapes them.
While other materials have come into use, such as zinc bars, copper foil, brass rods, etc, lead is still the basic material that shapes stained glass creations.
The came serves a dual purpose. Basically, it holds the different pieces of glass together to conform to a pre-existing pattern or design. It also forms of itself a geometric or abstract design or, indeed, a pictoral design, which in an overview, can add to or detract from the creative endeavor.
Came is always measured across the top surface, not cross the channeled side, nor is the depth of the channel necessarily a factor in measuring the came. Since the channel may be pinched or enlarged, such a measurement would be inconstant. The top surface, however, does not change to any degree, and it is here that we measure whether the came is 1/16, 1/8, 3/16, 1/2 inch, etc. Hobbyists generally stay in the range of 1/16 to 1/4 inch came. Whether the came is described as round or flat applies also to the description of the top surface. Most lead cames come either way.
H cames have two channels, one on either side with a wall or "heart" in the middle, and are shaped like an H on its side. They are used within a panel or window. U cames or "high heart" cames are outside cames used for finishing off a single surface that will show, as in hanging panels or the skirts of lamps, they have only one channel which is considerably deeper than the H channel and their use gives a completed look to a panel or window, the edges of which will not be covered by molding.